


Call It Magic

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Professor!Cooper/Student!Sebastian, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Cooper Anderson and Slytherin student Sebastian Smythe are dating in secret. During a particularly steamy after class session, they are interrupted by Blaine who needs some advice from his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr, originally prompted Magic!AU + anderbros.

"Seb-Sebastian...we can't...mmm...what if someone walks in?"

"I charmed the room, no one's going to see a thing. God, Professor. You feel so good." 

"Fuck. Oh, babe. A-are we really doing the professor and student thing?"

"Well--you _are_ a professor...and I'm your naughty, naughty student. I think I need to be punished, _Professor_." 

"Ohhh god...Sebastian. Shit, babe. Can't wait to get my hands on your big, hard--"

 _Knock knock knock_. 

"Hey, Cooper?"

Cooper immediately jolts up from his desk, pushing Sebastian off of him. He quickly buttons his shirt and puts his robes back on as he starts to hurry Sebastian to get under the desk. 

"Are you kidding me?" Seb asks, sighing as he crawls underneath, undoing the charm he applied to the room earlier. 

"I know, Bas. I'm sorry," Cooper tells him, taking a seat as there's another knock at his door. 

"Cooper, are you in here?"

"Uh, y-yeah! Come in, Blaine." Cooper glances under his desk and gives Sebastian an apologetic look before he focuses on the parchment in front of him. He pretends to be grading homework as his younger brother walks into the classroom.

"Hey, squirt," he says, not looking up.  

"Hey..." Blaine greets with a bit of hesitance in his voice. "Didn't you hear me knock the first time?" 

Still avoiding eye contact, Cooper raises his eyebrows as he makes some marks on the parchment. "Oh, I...uh, I was just in the zone. Some of these papers...they're a nightmare."

"Well, I hope you're not grading mine," Blaine says jokingly as he takes a seat at the desk in front of Cooper. "Uhm, can we talk?" 

In a swift move, Sebastian uses the silencing charm on him. He knew they should've gone to the dorms earlier, and now he's worked up and hard and _needing_ Professor Anderson. He's slowly running his fingers up Cooper's leg with a huge smirk on his face, planning to get what he came for. 

A shiver runs down Cooper's spine, feeling Seb's fingers on him. Shit. "Erm...yeah. Yeah, of course we can." He puts down his quill to finally look at Blaine, trying to move his legs away from Smythe. "What's up?" 

"I dunno. It's just...okay, I think I like someone." 

Sebastian digs his nails into Cooper's inner thigh, his face getting closer. 

Cooper bites his bottom lips, ready to scold Sebastian when they can be alone again. "Really? Do you need me to serenade them? Write a poem?" He can feel Seb's hands on him, going higher and higher, and finally those hands are slowly unzipping his pants. 

"Ah, no," Blaine replies. "I think I can do the serenading myself. I was thinking about asking him out to the ball. You think he'll like that? I mean--I think he likes me, too, but he doesn't make it very clear, y'know?" He sighs, and Cooper almost feels bad that half of his concentration is just going straight to his dick when he feels Sebastian's lips lightly on him.  

"Uhmm, well. You should just take the chance and, uhm...and just ask, alright? The worst thing he could say is _no_." At this, Cooper tries to push Sebastian away, his hands covering the boy's mouth. "So, tell me...who's the lucky guy?" 

Blaine's face already starts to light up. "His name's Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. The Slytherin with the really good hair."

Cooper begins to cough loudly, and he gestures to the pitcher of water nearby for his younger brother to grab for him. _Out of all the guys in this entire school_... Now Coop feels like he's reached a new low. 

Sebastian seems to have given up when he feels his zipper being pulled back up. Cooper wonders if Seb is just as shocked as he is. Then again, it is Sebastian. 

When Cooper gets a good few sips of water, he continues the conversation as if this little news wasn't surprising. "A taste for the bad boys, huh?" he says with amusement in his voice. "You should...you should just ask, alright? You'll never know, he may be one of those bad boys on the outside, but they have a heart of gold."

Luckily Blaine seems to be more confident at Cooper's words. "Okay. Yeah, you're right. I should just ask. Should I get him flowers?"

Sebastian pinches Cooper's leg.

"Uhm, let's hold flowers off till he actually says yes, maybe?" Cooper says, giving him a small smile. He feels even worse that he and Sebastian have been seeing each other long enough that they're becoming great at communication, like small pinches meaning no.

Blaine gets up from the desk. "Thanks, Coop. Sorry if I bothered you, or something." 

"You can bother me anytime you want, squirt," Cooper tells him rather sincerely. "I'll see you at dinner?" 

Blaine nods at him, smiling. "See you." 

"Good luck!" Cooper calls out as his brother walks out of the classroom. 

Sebastian crawls out from under his desk, undoing the silencing charm. "Well--that was close," he says, smirking. "I thought he'd never leave." He leans in close, kissing Cooper's neck. 

"Didn't you hear him?" Cooper asks, pulling away a bit. "Blaine has a crush on you. Please tell me you haven't been...flirting with my little brother." 

"I would do no such thing," Sebastian says, rolling his eyes, but he's grinning and he leans in close again. "I got the better-looking Anderson." He starts leaving a trail of kisses up Cooper's neck to his lips, making Cooper smile a bit and he kisses back. 

"Maybe you should go to the ball with him," Cooper quietly suggests, knowing that it's the last thing Seb wants to hear. 

"Are you kidding? Even if we weren't dating, I wouldn't go to some dance...unless there's alcohol." 

"Ah, so we're dating now?" 

"I..." Sebastian trails off, his face going a bit pink at his slip-up. "Well what else would you call this?" 

Cooper continues to stare at him with an amused expression on his face. 

"Never mind," Seb says. "I just...if I go, it's not going to be with your brother and we better leave early if you want some of this." He gestures to his body and Cooper rolls his eyes at him. 

"Fine. It's a deal."

Sebastian straightens himself up, running a finger through his hair before he grabs his schoolbag to leave.

Cooper gets up to walk Sebastian to the door, and then he pulls him in close for a soft kiss. "Don't break Blainey's heart too hard, okay?" he says, grinning.

"I'll try," Bas tells him. "I'm a heartbreaker by nature." 

"Pfft. Get out of here, would you?" Cooper opens the door for him, Sebastian walking out with a small smile on his lips. He closes the door, going back to his desk and sighing to himself. 

Unfortunately, neither of the boys see Blaine hiding behind one of the nearby pillars outside of the classroom when Sebastian walked out, having to listen in their entire conversation with a simple spell. 


End file.
